Enchanted
by phinabella1243
Summary: Come on guys wer almost... wait whats going on whats happening too us guess you ll have to find out
1. Chapter 1

It started off as a nice day for the three brothers. They already did their invention off the day and were trying out their newest video game. Those boys were Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher and Matthew Flynn. Of course they played online with their other friends Isabella Garcia- Shapiro, Baljeet Rai and Buford Van Storm. The game was called Enchanted Warriors.

The game was about a chosen one who is on an adventure to defeat the evil dark lord. He`s accompanied by a Knight, a warlock, an archer, a viking and a ninja. Phineas was the warlock, Ferb was the knight, Isabella was an archer, Baljeet is a ninja, Bufords a viking and Matthews the most powerful of all ``the Chosen one``. Each had a different power they could use. A knight had a sword and night vision, The warlock had healing potions and spells, the archer had a bow and arrows and speed, the ninja has stealth and ninja like weapons, the viking had a mace with a sword and armor and the chosen one had force, strength, invincibility and an enchanted key that held the world together.

`` Take out those goblins`` said Matthew. In perspective Matthew is the best at this game out of the rest of the gang. `` I`ll get them Said Buford. ``Isabella take out the other archers`` Got them said Isabella. Great wait Baljeet are you ok? Said Isabella. Not really as you can see i`m almost dead! Alright, Phineas use healing potion on Baljeet. Ok Matty, Don`t call me that or i`ll force you into their arrows!

Everyone just laughed, except for phineas who just sat their with a glum look. Were almost finished this level and the on to the last. Baljeet starts just panicking `cause he`s almost dead again. Phineas do you have a spell that can mute baljeet? Nope i unlock that after this, he says sarcasticly. Everyone laughed except for Baljeet. Just one more guy Matthew says. And he force grabs him and throws him half a mile in the air and he never came down. Weird, well at least we made it to the next level. We can start... Kids dinner their mom yelled. Tommorow i guess Phineas says.


	2. Events that frighten

After dinner Phineas, Matt and ferb went to bed. They just dreamed about different things that can`t be weirder. But Matts was about the key, it just didn`t make sense.

He dreamed of finding the magical key in a long field that looked just like the field near Danville mountain. He thought he would get up and see if his dream was true he got up, and it was 4am in the morning.

He was so phsiced up he just jumped out the window and somehow landed perfectly on the grass. He started his trek to Danville mountain.

He needed to be back by 7am so he didn`t alarm his brothers. It turned out well because in his trek he found the key in his dream and it looked like the one in the game.

He retrieved it and then ran back home because he only had 10 minutes to get back home before the alarm went off. Luckily he made it into bed by the time the alarm went off.

When they both woke up Matt went to phineas and talked to him. You`ll never believe what i`ve found last night. You snuck out of the house last night?

Yep but it was worth it look. Woah is that.. the key from the game yes it is. What does it mean? I don`t know but i think it`s magic. Actually that could be true.

Well my friend why don`t we call our friends and finish this game, said Matthew. That sounds great my brother. After calling all their friends they woke up ferb.

Alright lets kill this game and finish it. Alright Isabella,baljeet and Buford make him dizzy with stealth mode and Phineas, ferb and i will finish him.

It started off slow with Baljeet getting killed and getting Phineas healing him with the potion. But somehow the evil warlock used a spell to make him unhealable .

So looks like Baljeet bit the big one, Buford said. Buford watch out and as he turned around he got hit by a spell and he died. Well i guess it`s just me and phineas. Were just about done...wait whats happening whats the key doing?

And after the explosion they were gone.


	3. Danville changed

In Danville:

Ferb is their something wrong? Isabella said. My house is pretty much gone and so are Matt and Phineas.

Your kidding right? Isabella said. Unfortunetly not. How`s everyone else? Said ferb. Fine nothing happened to us, only you. Said Baljeet.

Uh guys we got a problem. Said baljeet. Whats that? Said Ferb. Look at the game and look at the evil warlocks note. Said baljeet.

`` Your friend may not have told you but he found the power of the game, he is now the chosen one and I will kill him when i get to him, the mage will be easely defeated see if you can deciefer that code and you`ll know who is who, he told you to believe in magic.``

Thats not possible. Said ferb. What isn`t possible? Said Isabella? Matthew found the key that that creep wants and he won`t let them out alive.

Can we get in that game? Said Buford. Not that i know. Thats not a good thing, i don`t want them hurt. Said Isabella.

Well we`ll see what their doing right now I have a computer that sees everything that they`re doing. Well let`s see i`m worried out of my mind. Said Isabella.

Linda`s p.o.v

Kids i`m hom... well whats this? The note she thought was a note stating her sons or her husband were out of the house but what she got was way more shocking.

`` I have you`re to older sons and you`ll be lucky if you get them ever again, They are in the game and your oldest will be killed because he is `` the chosen one`` ``.

The game what game? She thought And then she remembered her sons game she got them.

Ferb GET DOWN HERE QUICKLY!


	4. one dimension to another

In Matthew`s P.O.V

And after that it went black. I start to wake up too see if everyone`s ok, But when i looked around I wasn`t at home and i wasn`t near Phineas or Ferb. `` PHINEAS, FERB where are you.

This forest doesn`t look safe. Just then he heard a rustle and then a whisper. Who are you? Show yourself! If you insist. Said a dark shadow. All of a sudden, The dark shadow appeared and Matthew knew who it was. Hello chosen one.

So are you the reason im here? And where`s my brother? You will find him if you make it out of this situation alive. What do you want? THE THING THAT`S AROUND YOUR NECK.

Suddenly he looked at his neck and discovered the key. It`s nice cause i have a surprise for you. Said Phineas. Whats that? All of a sudden he said `` iknopassafasorona(if a loved one you must seek then these words you may speak). NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OO. And then he disappeared.

Phineas`s P.O.V

I find myself in pitch darkness. I think about what was happening, and then i knew what was happening. The key needed something to do with it, Because the forest he was in was a lot like the one in the game.

I continued to sleep until i could hear a voice. It sounded familiar, But i just couldn`t figure out whose. But then I awoke and standing there was my brother Matt.

We gave a quick welcome back but then i noticed something about both of us we weren`t in our original clothing.

Matt was dressed in a green robe that went to his hips and he had pants that were a deep purple, and on his shoes he had the magic symbol of the white eye.

He also had the key around his neck. Meanwhile I was wearing a blue robe that went down all the way to his ankles and he had many potions and a big spell book.

In Matt`s P.O.V

I helped him up and we both examined the surrounding area. Suddenly Phineas spoke up and said `` What could`ve happened, and how could we have gotten here?

Suddenly it hit me. He wants too get the key and i`m the one he wants too kill to get it. And to tell you i don`t think i`ll get out alive. But i`ll do what I can to help you get out and for me to try and get out of here.

But as you know the chosen one always dies. Phineas says `` we`ll just see cause we are different because we can do the impossible. That`s what i was hoping you would say.


End file.
